High School VFD
by MardShima
Summary: Again, EMIYA become sold survivor ini 5th Holy Grail War. But this time his wish upon Grail accidentally change entire world. Now with his new friend Issei Hyoudou, both should prepare to fight hidden enemy. I mixed Fate world and DxD world. There no harem in the story. OP character might exist but they are not EMIYA not Issei (though they might look OP while actually not).


**I don't own Fate series or Highschool DxD**

* * *

CHAPTER 0: Rash & Fast Story Opening

 _They are cheating!_

 _They are cheating!_

 _THEY ARE CHEATING!_

 _It's unfair! UNFAIR!_

Those bratty thought filled his head. Gilgamesh the King of Heroes shallow his breath, he cannot think straight anymore. Not with several cursed sword and spear impaling his body, most of them from his back. He forgot that both of them never a real heroes, they just filthy Faker! As long as their goal can be achieved some dirty trick always allowed. No, maybe he never forgot about that, but he never thought if they would fall into such lowly state.

And now on the hill of swords under countless floating gears in the red skies the said Fakers run toward him with weapon in each of their hand. Both of them approach from different direction. He cannot pulls Ea or any A-rank Nobble Phantasm, Enkidu is out of question. A certain painful memory flashed in his mind. A memory when gods took his friends life. Insult. Another reason why he really hate for being insulted. When gods running out idea to kill him, they tried to took his friends life and make him practically dead inside. He defeated by such dirty trick for second time, after he and his master use dirty trick as well. He feels like a moron right now. Maybe older version of him will calls him that or maybe just simply "mongrel".

"Faker! Curse yooouuu!"

* * *

Shirou Emiya stood before the Greater Grail. Six masters and nine servants were all dead leaving only him whose time already close due to prana exhaustion.

"If kill me really can save more people You can do it right now. Though this body wont last any longer either." He said to red clad servant after him.

"After You said something like that I feel uneasy to kill you, but..." Archer didn't know what to say but he ready to trace his bow and arrow.

"Is that so? Ha, Kiritsugu my role is over."

Shirou's body fell after he said his last word, before Archer finish his Projection. His empty eyes staring at the sky, a smile emerged from his lips. Though he cannot save any master including himself, at least he saves more people from Gilgamesh's or Angra Mainyu's plan. His role already over and he die with smile in his lips. He somehow dies like a ...

Hero.

* * *

"What a nobble death."

He feels bit jealous to his younger version. He died with smile too but its on hanging stakes not on battlefield.

What should I do with this giant chalice.

Holy Grail, the omnipotent wish granting machine. A cursed machine which seven pair of Master and Servant fought each other in a hellish and mess war just to obtain it. Now, all other servant and master is dead, and Angra Mainyu has been purged by Gilgamesh, leaving only him and ready to access Greater Grail.

As a counter guardian he is a timeless being who exist outside bound of space and time. Even he able to kills his younger self or being completely reincarnated, the existence of Counter Guardian EMIYA cannot be denied.

Archer took a step to the grail.

 _Some vacation sound good to me. Tens or thousands years vacation still nothing to absolute eternal work time as Counter Guardian_.

* * *

Ugh.

His body feels stiff. He tried to slowly open his eyes. Its a ton heavy. He saw a white room, white bed, and some medical stuff. Then he realized if he is in a hospital room, the VIP one. He remember back in the day when he being forced to enter VIP room in London Hospital by a certain drill-haired blonde lady with weird laugh. Who is her name?

 _Why I'm in hospital?_

Lets remember. A, I used the Holy Grail.

Now he reincarnated in a new body. Usually his memory will gradually came back after his body start to develop sense of self at infancy stage. But. This body is approximately seven years old right now, is current body mentally retarded? No. He can use Structural Grasp to his own body and its fine, beside some normal effect after comatose state there nothing wrong with his body or his brain.

 _Clench._

The door opened. A blonde guy in suit enter the room. He has sharp red blood eyes and wore expensive watch. Fuck, why he is here.

"Ho, You finally awake from you slumber, Faker!"


End file.
